It's never happened before
by sugarhuney2
Summary: My best piece of work EVAR! I'm taking a lot of pride in it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. It's got a lot of blood a gore and sadness and stuff in such a few short words, so it might be a little too much for some people, you know, because I'm an awful person. Be warned ! It's got Ireland in it. Ireland and Scotland are the main (and only) characters.


**A/N: I COULDN'T GET THIS FREAKING SCENE OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD! I've been, like, DREAMING about this scene, and this stuff keeps playing itself in my mind, AND I CAN'T FOCUS BECAUSE OF IT! It's not all raw material. I fixed up some of it so it'd be readable. Maybe, MAYBE, if this gets liked enough, I'll turn this into a multi-chapter story. MAYBE. 5 or more comments telling me to do this, and I guess I'll work at it. But only after I finish up some other things.**

**P.S. I have a problem with calling this really pretty, light green 'icy green'. My cat has eyes like that. See, it's like in icy blue, but it's green... If that makes sense. I hope it does. It's REALLY pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This story contains character death, blood, emotionalness... Would you call this angst? I think you would.**

**/ / /**

Scotland stared at his sister, who lay pathetically on the filthy floor of a charred, ruined church.

"You should have just let him win." He said, choking back tears.

Icy green eyes flicked toward him. No shine, that spark of life that was normally held in them was fading. Her once beautiful eyes were now boring and dim.

"Please, Avery! I can't stand to see you suffer much longer!" Scotland cried, tears dripping down his cheeks. His efforts at staying strong for his little sister, they had failed miserably. He dropped down to his knees beside her.

Pales lips, stained with her own blood, turned upward in a small smile. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth, sliding down her cheek, behind her ear, into her hair, which had at one point in time been a vibrant, shiny, healthy orange, but was now dull and strawberry blonde.

"I will... never stop... fighting..." She rasped, then coughed. Her thin, frail frame shook with sudden expelling of air, and blood spurted out of her mouth, dribbling down her chin and neck, splattering onto her clothes. Even as that happened, she didn't take her eyes off of her older brother.

Scotland stared at her in horror. "I'll take you to America! You'll be cared for! You can rest, get your strength back, then you can-"

"No." Ireland interrupted her panicked brother, her smile gone. "I shall... suffer... as my people do... It's my duty..."

"No it isn't!" Scotland yelled.

"It is..." Ireland choked out. She started gasping for breath. "Rick...y, I-"

"You need to save your strength..." Scotland said, sniffling. "Save it up so you can at least make it to the hospital." He begged.

Ireland moved her head back and forth slightly, disagreeing. "I... won't make it... I love you... Ricky... Tell Wales... I love him... too..."

Scotland strained to hear the quiet voice of his beloved sister. He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it tightly in his own. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his body shook with sobs.

Ireland smiled weakly. She blinked and a single tear fell out of her own eye, slinding past her temple and into her dull hair.

"I'll return... I promise..." She whispered. Her gaze was no longer directed at her brother, but now at the sky.

The weather seemed to match the countries' moods. The sky was covered with dark grey clouds.

"Ire... Ireland? Ires... Avery! Hey! Look at me!" Scotland demanded.

Ireland's fingers twitched slightly, weakly returning Scotland's grip. "Don't be... so sa-" She was interrupted by another cough. Her frail body shook, and more blood trickled from her mouth out of both corners and down her chin.

Her weak grip on Scotland's hand slackened. Her now lifeless eyes were half-opened and filled with unshed tears. Her pupils were as dialated as they could get, and her mouth was ever so slightly open.

Scotland waited for a few moments, only staring at his precious little sister, his only sister. His shoulders then shook with sobs.

"Ave?" He sniffled. "S-stop faking." He begged. He let go of his sister's hand and nudged her a little.

He started sobbing harder. "C-come on, Ires! Wake up! Cou-countries can't die! They can't!" He cried, and started shaking his sister a bit more violently.

The tears that had been unshed until her ending finally spilled, slowly creeping down her temples, then disappearing into her hair.

"You idiot! How would you know if we could be reborn?!" Scotland screamed at her lifeless body. He then slumped over and covered his face with his hands, crying into them. "It's never happened before..."

**/ / /**

**A/N: And that, my friends, is where it ends. You know, I read it over and I'm going to consider this as my best piece of work EVER. I'm taking pride in this. I hope you guys love it as much as I do.**


End file.
